Teenage Dream
by Hannah R. SilverBlood
Summary: Being a teenager is hard enough. The fights, the self confidence, trying to find where you belong. It's not something you want to go through alone. This is how I felt and how I still feel about being a teenager.


_~ Teenage Dream _

_They say that the best and worst time of your life is when you're a teenager. You're trying to fit in; you're trying to be yourself. Sometimes you just go with the waves and see where they take you. _

_But it's the hardest emotional state you'll ever go through. Things change in the blink of an eye, leaving you stranded, wanting to know answers that wont have clear meanings. _

_When will it end? How will it end? Why does this happen? _

_Why me?…_

_Life throws so many challenges at you that you start to believe someone is out to get you. Many believe that and feel as though they don't belong in this world. That's the problem with many teens. Everyone has those thoughts, even me. _

_But this is where the teenage dream comes in. Experiences come and bring new things. Your first crush, your first love, your first kiss. All of those things. You discover your fiery passion when you're a teenager. _

_Writing is my beautiful passion. _

_It sets me apart from other people. Being able to express yourself is an important thing to be able to do when you're a teenager. It could be anything. It could be sports, acting, drawing, being totally smart in math (I wish I was), or having a creative mind. _

_It's where you belong. _

_Sure, you might be on your own. Things will happen, gossip is shared and passed around, feelings are hurt, but that's where you have to be the strongest. Keep strong. If you be who you want to be, nothing can really stop you. Live your teenage dream the way you want it to be._

_~ Cooler Than Me _

_You've probably heard this so many times on TV. Stomp out bullying_. People don't take it as serious as they should. It happens everywhere in the world. People always say, "Its just kids being kids." 

"It's harmless." 

"Don't take it so seriously!" 

I've heard every one of those kind of comments, from classmates and even my best friends. When you're being picked on for what you look like, how you act, it's not fair. How are you supposed to fight back? You're told not to fight back by you're friends. They tell you to ignore it when people make fun of you. 

Then, well this is what my parents tell me, your parents tell you to fight back. Don't let them think you're a push over. Stand up for yourself. 

But when you have both your parents telling you one thing and your friends telling you the complete opposite, it drives you insane. You don't know what to do. You don't know how to deal with it. It happens everyday and when you try both tactics and they fail…it makes it even worse. 

It hits you in a weak spot and makes you fall. 

Building yourself back up is the hard part. 

Comments like, "why don't you just leave? No one wants you here. You're such a freak." Those are the one's that knock you right back down. 

"You think you're cooler then me. That you're better then everyone else. No one likes you. I hope you die…" 

Those hurt the worst out of everything. 

But you have to pick yourself back up again. You can't let it get to you. When it does, its another blow at your heart and soul. It'll destroy you from the inside out. If people are saying that to you, it only means they're jealous of you or they feel bad about themselves and need to take it out on someone else. 

But that doesn't give you the right to make fun of them back. 

The one thing that I cannot do is truly hate someone. They have souls too. We all feel, we all hurt, we are all good people at heart. 

~ Firework 

Firework- a.- a pyrotechnic display. b.- a display of violent temper or fierce activity. That's what you'd find in a dictionary if you looked up firework. But here, it's not a pyrotechnic display or a violent temper. 

To me, its how I want to be. I want to be a firework.

Katy Perry words this perfectly. 

"_Come and let your colors burst_." 

You have to show who you really are to people and feel proud of who you are. Don't let people's judgments get to you. You are who you are. Sporty, creative, smart, deep. Blue, green, yellow, purple. Let your colors show. 

I'd have to say my soul would have to be green. Bright, yet calming and creative. Purple would have to be there too. I'm deep in the heart. My writing shows that. I hope you can remember that writing is my beautiful passion. Helping people is one thing I want to do with my writing. 

I could never wish for anyone to go through things that many have gone through as a teenager and I crave that people will read my writing and be inspired to stay strong and never let anything knock them down. 

Things may seem at the worst, to the point where you don't want to go on anymore, but you have to remember, you are your own beautiful person. Your teenage dream will come to life when you show people that you're a firework. 


End file.
